The present invention relates to an arteriotomy closure device. Arteriotomy refers to an opening or cut in an artery wall. Additionally, arteriotomy is a common step in many endovascular procedures to treat conditions such as abdominal aortic aneurysm and cardiac valve replacement. Typically, these openings are made with a small needle under ultrasonographic guidance and then dilated to the desired size using sequential dilators.
Different procedures may require openings of various sizes to be placed into an artery of a patient. A closing strategy is needed when these procedures are conducted. Performing arteriotomy procedures without a closing strategy may result in excess, unnecessary blood loss. This risk is stronger in procedures that require a larger opening to be made, such as transcatheter aortic valve replacement (TAVR).
Currently available devices that seek to provide closing strategies for arteriotomy procedures are primarily utilized in procedures that involve small openings. Because of the increase of need for procedures involving large openings in arteries and the relative ineffectiveness of currently available devices, there is a need for a device that provides effectiveness when closing a large arteriotomy following an arterial procedure.